kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Zero
I Am the Messiah -'Omega Zero' Omega Zero is a powerful robotic entity. Comprised of the body of a Reploid known as Zero, Omega was soundly defeated by his duplicate. His essence survived the ensuing battle, and Omega Zero came into existence as a perpetual phenomena that persists between realities. Appearance Omega Zero's body was designed over a hundred years ago. Records date back to nearly the middle of the Blue-Green-Tribal records, although neither had any involvement in his creation Who do you think created him? Personally, I don't think anyone did. He created himself. -'Monolith speaking to Searing' Omega Zero's body is entirely made of lightweight metallic alloys that have been bonded and increased in density as Omega has been reborn over and over. His head is covered in a metallic helmet that features a prominent crystal on the front and curves back into two red horns. Behind the helmet is two more white horns, and blond hair streams out from underneath. The hair itself is synthetic and does not grow naturally. The majority of the lighter armor pieces on Omega are a dark green/blue, with the metal around the crotch a white solid piece of metal where the joints connect. Around his upper arms and legs are red metal shaped in the form of boots, and gold wringlets around those parts of metal. Omega carries a firearm on his left hip, and a hilt for his sword on his right. Personality He just... tore her... tore her in half and... tossed the body aside... like it was nothing... how could someone do something like that?! -'Touma Kamijou' Omega has always been highly narcissistic and bloodthirsty, willing to go above and beyond in the name of violence. Omega has considered himself a Messiah, and essentially above consequences. He does not care about the opinions, thoughts, or live of those he fights. Omega would be just as willing to slaughter a battalion of soldiers all the same as a fleeing child. After his death and subsequent rebirths, Omega Zero's attitude has become a ceaseless boil of anger. Omega Zero's entire existence after death is to sate his anger. He does not care who or what gets in his way, how much damage he causes, where he goes to inflict this damage, or even if his target deserves it. Often times the violence dealt is entirely unprovoked. This has not stopped him from outright destroying whole universes piecemeal until the core of the universe itself was detonated. While Omega Zero does show emotions other than anger, ultimately his anger always overtakes him, and he loses control of his rage. History Having Omega's level of power... it does things to a man... hell, even gods come out wrong. -'Alexander' Omega originally was created as an entity known simply as Zero, a powerful Robot Master designed to kick-start the apocalypse. Due to an accident involving a fighter known as Sigma, Zero's personality was ultimately altered, and he became incredibly docile. Changing his behavior, he sided against the forces trying to destroy the world. Nearly over a hundred years later, several copies of Zero would be made, however the Original Zero would have his programming restored by a Dr. Weil. Using Omega's power, Dr. Weil nearly drove the planet to extinction, with a rough 60% die-off of organic life from what would be known as the Elf Wars. Eventually Omega would be sealed and defeated. Some years later, Dr. Weil would reactivate Omega in his campaign to control and destroy Neo-Arcadia, and Omega would face off against a Zero duplicate that contained the altered programming and memories that Zero gained after Sigma interacted with him. Despite being the original, Omega proved too weak against the duplicate, and was slain with the aid of the Neo-Arcadian Guardians. While the Guardians would die along with Omega, Zero would survive, the duplicate proceeding down a history that no longer had Omega in it. Omega's programming and hatred were stored in a metal known as Biometal and discovered over half a century later by an explorer. Reports on the explorer are largely confusing, as nobody is certain of the name or gender of the individual, only that they were a brunette that was often in interaction with one known as Giro. The Biometal released Omega as a digital entity, Omega Zero. Omega Zero was defeated, however he was not permanently ended. The Biometal became inert at this point, but Omega Zero was reborn. Omega Zero was reborn over and over, his rage and power growing with each defeat. Eventually, Omega Zero became so powerful, that a number of universes were demolished. Despite being in them when they were destroyed, Omega Zero continues to be reborn and attack again and again. Power Endless Fury Omega's threat doesn't come just from his power, it's the fact that he could lose all of his limbs and still be just as dangerous. Anger is a hell of a drug, pushed up to a thousand doses with a million lives paying for it. -'Monolith' Much of Omega Zero's power comes from his intense rage. This gives him powers and abilities well beyond when he lived before. Omega Zero's rage causes his core temperature to increase, making the metal he is made of so hot that it can liquefy most objects before contact, and can cause third degree burns just by being too close. Omega Zero can release enough heat to boil an entire lake in very little time. Because Omega Zero is so constantly angry, trying to get him to listen to reason is nearly impossible. Once he begins a conquest of carnage, the only way to escape him is to outright avoid him long enough for him to lose contact with you, which often results in him just giving up (although be warned he can just as easily detonate the planet), or upon defeat. Omega Zero will slaughter anyone in his way. On more than one occasion, he has slaughtered innocent civilians that have been between him and his target, often taking some of his rage out on anyone he can see. Swordplay He's probably the best I've ever seen -'Monolith' Omega Zero is a powerful swordsman, and his saber is made entirely of energy. The hilt itself is drawn from his buckle and immediately materializes. The sword can cut through nearly anything, and his mastery of it makes him a dangerous opponent. Combined with the intense heat generated from his body, being in close-quarter combat with him is a near-guaranteed loss. Omega Zero does have a gun he can fire in the event his targets get too far away, however he tends to rarely use it. The gun he fires is a blaster that fires extremely large energy bullets. The bullets themselves have enough energy and inertia to travel through any solid object for over a half mile, carving a hole through steel, stone, and wood alike. Rebirth You don't get it, you can't ''kill Omega Zero, he doesn't die. He gets back up again somewhere else in the universe and starts tearing it apart. Fighting him is a life-long endeavor'' -'Monolith' While defeating him will save your universe, he will eventually return for combat. It may not be in your lifetime, but all you can do is delay his next return. Category:Villains Category:Machine Category:Fobarimperius Category:Monolith